Sorry, Not Sorry (Ticci Toby x OC)
by NotExactlyNormal22441
Summary: Once upon a time, she was at school. Once upon a time, she had a wonderful life. Once upon a time, she lost it all. Once upon a time, she cried and begged for life. Once upon a time, she found something. Once upon a time, she wished it were all just a dream. Once upon a time, he found her.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TICCI TOBY! HE BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. I KNOW HE IS CANNONLY SHIPPED WITH CLOCKWORK but this is my story. ANY WHORE, IF I DiD OWN HIM, we be watching Filthy Frank ((gibe da pussi b0ss)) and eating waffles. Damn... I enjoy waffles a lot.**

 **—-**

The bass boomed through the Juniors car. He carried two young girls in the back whom were dancing like idiot's to the beat. The Junior pulled into the King Soopers parking lot. As he parked, he turned towards the two idiots.

"Alright, Jess, Danielle. We're going into a place where we might see a teacher. You guys are Sophomores now, not freshmen. Got it?" He spoke, making eye contact with both girls.

"Got it." Both girls replied in unison. As the party of three exited the car, a couple of students looked at them. The thing about high school is that only a small fraction care about popularity. The rest just want to get it done and graduate.

The trio walked in. Jess walking towards the candy isle while Danielle went to grab the Monster Energy's. Joey headed towards the dumpling area. They planned on having a mini party at the park before 7th hour. It was the Friday before Spring Break. Jess and Danielle will talk the entire time, but they will still miss each other.

Jess turned to the isle with the candy. She grabbed a bag of regular M&M's for Danielle, peanut M&M's for Joey. Almond M&M's for herself. She also grabbed three bag of mini chewy SweetTarts for everyone. She turned out of the isle and met up with Danielle by the Monsters.

"Oh hey, good thing you're here," started Danielle. "I couldn't figure out which one you wanted. Here, grab one." Jess nodded and grabbed Ultra Blue.

"Mmm, gurl. This is delicious." Jess stated with much pride. Danielle shook her head like a child.

"You're such a weirdo," She claimed smiling.

"But that explains why we're best friends." Jess added. The two walked side by side to meet Joey at the Self Check-Out. All three went to different check out isles and checked out with their own money. Danielle glanced over to see some type of man staring at Jess. Worried, she leaned over to her and whispered.

"Do you know that guy? He keeps staring at you." Jess looked up and saw him staring her down. She smiled like a nervous adult at him and looked down.

"No," she whispered back. "But he can't take his eyes of my fabulousness." As Danielle was about to speak, Joey looked up and spoke instead.

"Tyler, you fucking faggot. Don't be scaring children, you pedo bear." Joey joked. Jess and Danielle grabbed Joey's keys and got to the car. They waited for Joey to arrive. After a few minutes, the older boy arrived and got into the car.

"About time," Danielle retorted. Joey shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the school. The trio pulled into the school parking lot. Joey turned off the car and handed each person one dumpling. Jess handed each person their candy and Danielle handed each person their Monster.

The three friends ate their snacks in a silence, nothing was to interrupt them... Except for the passing period bell. Jess and Danielle scurried out of Joey's car. They were going to be late for German! Shoving all the candy in their backpacks, they ran into the building.

The bell went off again as the two slid into the room.

"NYEESS!" Jess shouted as she sat in her chair. She looked behind her to see Danielle breathing roughly.

"Breeeeaaaaaathhhh, buddy!" Jess shook Danielle as soft as a fresh picked rose then laid in her lap. "Shhh, Danielle. Make it gay."

Danielle snorted and pushed Jess away. "You're such a weirdo."

Jess got home to her dad's house to discover he was working late. She shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. She grabbed one of her special square bowls and made some delicious pork ramen.

"Gibe the ramen b0ss." she whispered. The microwave beeped signaling that the delicious food is awaiting her stomach. She flushed l and opened the door to happiness. Grabbing the bowl, she frantically added the flavoring and stirred it up. She took a bite and screamed a little.

"Mr. Ramen! Cool down!" Jess set it down and turned on the T.V.. She sat on the couch (more like laid, that lazy bastard.) and watched some people on the cooking channel. Jess pulled out her phone slowly and checked her messages from Danielle.

 _Bruh_

 _Bruuuh_

 _Andrew is making me feel weird~_

 _What should I do?_

Jess lazily responded and ate her ramen of awesomeness. As she hit send, she heard a loud thump come from her bedroom.

"Alright, who the fruckle is in my room? Maybe it's the dogs." She got up and walked towards her room. She also turned all the lights on along the way, due to her fear of the dark. Taking another bite of her meal. She opened the door slowly, slight fear slid up her spine. _What if there's a psychopath in here...?!_ She sped to turn on the light. To her relief, it was just her cat.

"Baby Girl, you scared me..." she sighed. Baby Girl just responded with a meow. She turned around and froze in her tracks. Across the hall, in the bathroom, peering through the window, was a figure. It made direct eye contact with Jess and kept the eye contact. She felt paralyzed. Jess got her mind together. She opened the door to her room and walked in backwards. She kept eye contact with the figure until she closed the door. Grabbing her phone charger and a pile of food. Climbing to the top bunk with many shivers going up her spine. She laid down swiftly and sighed. She then laughed a little bit. Then some more. Then some more until tears flowed out of her eyes. Gently cascading down the side of her face like a gentle stream in the forest.

"How irrational, Jess. You were hallucinating. You are paranoid. You need to stop watching those ghost shows. All ready getting to you head, eh?" She chuckled to herself. "A foolish fear of the dark..." She closed her eyes. "Or maybe I'm afraid of whats in the dark... But I don't think I'll ever know." Her heart rate went to a slow, steady pace. And finally she was asleep.

The corner of her room illuminated with moon light. A low laugh escaped into the room from the area of the room.

"F-Foolish girl," it spoke low. "Don't you k-know its wrong to s-sleep when a y-you were staring death r-right in the face? "


	2. Chapter 2

Jess awoke the next day with the sun blazing into her eyes and a groan. She had a headache and a claustrophobic, overheated feeling. Her breathing quickened as she looked down. Just as she thought! Her room was a mess! Stumbling down, she started picking things up. Placing trash in her giant trash can in the corner. Clean clothes neatly folded and hung up. She started a load of laundry. Jess looked at the top and bottom bunk.

"Time to clean the sheets," she said to no one in particular.

Once everything was done in her room, she grabbed the vacuum and removed the dust from the floor. The vacuum stopped by it being unplugged. Jess groaned and plugged it back into the outlet. She finished vacuuming and left the room to put the vacuum away and went to grab the duster. When she came back, a glass was dropped on the floor.

"You gotta be kidding me. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Really. I- just. Really gravity?" She bent down and picked the the entirely cracked glass. It had a strange, but amazing design to it. Almost like a snowflake. In the center, was a circle with an x running through it.

"Whoa, this looks cool." Jess stared at it. She laughed slightly, and in a deep voice, she made a double chin. "I'm totally keeping it." She placed the glass on the shelf in the corner.

Jess grabbed the dust spray, a rag, and an extended duster for the spots she can't reach. (The top of her craft drawer and the cabinets.) Being the short girl she is, she had to jump a few times to graze the handles of the cabinets. Jess made the duster taller and dusted every corner she could reach. She moved towards the wardrobe and started dusting there. She moved her arm swiftly across the top with the duster. As she dusted, she heard rustling and crashing in the kitchen, followed by barking.

"Cock sucking mother fucking pigeons!" Jess shouted as she placed the duster gently on the ground and went to investigate. The young girl walked over to the door. Clumsily, she tripped over her feet and fell on the floor. She laid there for a moment. And another moment. Her mind processed what happened, she spoke quietly. "When your legs don't work like they used to before. Jess got up and walked to the door. (Without tripping...) She opened the door. Walking out, she saw papers scattered on the wood floor... similar to the pattern on the glass. Her dogs shivered and her cat hissed at the back door.

"What the..." She muttered. Jess cautiously walked towards the back door and picked her cat up. Her eyes not leaving the area.

"C'mon Baby Girl." She walked away slowly. Jess went by Saide- one of her dogs, a chocolate lab- and ShoShawna- her other lab- and petted them. They were still scared, and she knew it. The only question she had was what they were scared of? Jess set Baby Girl down and cleaned up the mess of papers.

"Strange..." She muttered. Large and multiple shivers went up her spine. _Oh God... back to the room._ The paranoia she felt was increasing, and she had to get to an area where she felt safe. She sped-walked into the hall, then broke into a sprint when more chills dashed up her spine. Jess entered her room then closed the door. She continued dusting as two questions ran through her mind: Why did that pattern show up twice— a coincidence maybe? How did the papers fall, they were up steadily?

It was weird. She mentally closed the paranoid part of her brain with a shake of her head.

"I can use some music." Jess grabbed her phone and plugged it into the sound system in her room. Her music danced through her room, along with her.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down~" She sang. The unusual events left her head. Almost. They still lingered in the back of her head though. She left her room to put her cleaning supplies away. After placing the supplies away, she laid on the bottom bunk. Baby Girl padded into the room and meowed.

"Well hello there, Baby Girl. Is everything going fine in the living room? It sounds fine." Jess spoke to her cat. Baby Girl meowed in reply and blinked slowly. Her eyes flickered to the window and growled. Jess looked towards the window, her mind was puzzled.

"Baby Girl, there's nothing- Baby Girl?" Her cat was walking out of her room. Jess shrugged her shoulders and went to get some lunch. The fridge opened with a hard pull. Jess reached in and grabbed the remaining mashed potatoes.

"Oh yes, mmm mashed potatoes... My bae! Ugh you light my fire!" She shoved the potatoes in the microwave for 3 minutes and waited. Jess sat on the chair and tapped her foot.

"Oh Jesus I gotta pee." She walked towards the bathroom the bathroom. While walking, Jess looked at her phone and tripped over her dog. "Saide... why..." She barely mustered out while falling to her certain death. She landed to the wood floor with a thud. Jess jumped up.

"I'm alive!" She shouted with glee. Jess brushed her plaid pajamas off to rid of dog hair and dust.

A few hours passed, Jess had an empty tub of where her mashes potatoes once was beside her, a little fabric coaster she sewed up, and sewed up holes in her jeans. All she was doing now was playing on her phone. It was about 4 in the afternoon. For once, she didn't want to watch season 6 of Dr. Who. Endless scrolling through iFunny was beginning to get boring. She was slowly drifting off into a soft, light sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy. They were pulling her down to a nice sweet sleep. The peaceful atmosphere was interrupted by crashed outside. Jess jumped back in her senses. She forced herself to stand up. The sight before her annoyed her to no end, but soon made her feel petrified. Snow piled on the ground. (typical for Colorado.) She looked closer, and in the storm, a man trudged through the merciless blankets of white. It appeared to be the same man from the previous night.

"Oh, please please _PLEASE_ let this be a hallucination." She whispered to herself. The man made his way to the guest room window and opened it. He climbed in. Jess was frozen, but she shook hard. She heard the man land. Her breathed quickened, becoming short and shallow. Jess slowly turned around. The guest rooms door knob turned slightly. She ran as quietly as possible to her room and under the bunk bed. She scooted as close to the wall as possible.

Her first thought: Text Danielle.

She scolded herself.

Her second thought: Call the police.

She whipped her phone out and dialed the familiar 3 digit number. Jess turned the brightness down.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rin- "Denver Police Department, what is your emergency?" A male voice responded.

"Someone is in my house." Jess whispered shakily.

"Alright, do you know the person?" The man asked. Jess was getting impatient.

"No, I don't," She snapped. "If I did, I would've told you."

"Ma'am, calm down. Whats your address?"

"1111 4th street, Fort Lup-" Her body froze. The sound of her door opening made her voice get caught in her throat. A lump formed in her throat. "He's in the room." she whispered.

"Alright, ma'am. We have units on the way now. You live in Fort Lupton, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Alright, just stay on the line and stay quiet."

"Okay." She squeaked out.

Jess took her hand and covered her mouth. Silent tears fell down her face. Her tears turned into sobs. Sounds of her closet opening and closing. The sat on the bed.

"L-little girl, I k-know you're in he-here." The man spoke.

"Was that him?" The operator asked.

"Ye-yes." She responded.

"You know, miss. M-my little friend, the Ha-Hatchet loves to cut this type of wood." Jess heard a swing, a collision, and then many more. In her view, the top bunk fell down.

"Wasn't that f-fun miss? Lets go for an a-another round. T-the mattress i-is in the w-way." The man threw the mattress off, revealing the young girl. She screamed and covered her head.

"H-Hello there, m-miss! It seems I-I found you! Mr. Hatchet w-wants to meet you. S-say hello, Mr. H-hatchet~!" the man swung between the wood boards with his gleaming hatchet and hit Jess in the center of her back. She screamed out in pain as it cut and tore though her skin. Tears flowed more, the pain was unbearable. Warm blood oozed from her open wound on her back. Her vision blurred as she looked up at the man, trying to get a good look on his face to report to the police.

The door was pounded on furiously. The man looked towards the pounding. He casually walked out of the room.

"B-bye miss! See you s-soon!" The man giggled slightly and disappeared from her sight. At this moment, she was barely conscious.

"Oh God." She sobbed. The pain was getting worse. "Oh my... Why... Just why?" She choked out as her neighbors came into sight. She lost all vision and consciousness as the operator kept shouting 'ma'am' and neighbors shouting to 'Call the ambulance!'


	3. Chapter 3

An eerie heartbreaking silence filled hospital room 327. A woman with seeming silvery hair's eyes were puffy and red from constant crying. Two men sat down beside each other, one with black hair and the other with dark brown hair. Three young children surrounded the hospital bed, two of which were confused due to their young ages of one and two and the other, at the age of thirteen stood in disbelief.

In the hospital bed, Jess laid. A steady set of beeps from the heart monitor signified that her heart was working fine, but the thin shaky breaths that left and entered her body had others doubting her well-being. She laid on her stomach, a set of bandages wrapped around her back stained red with blood that seeped through the stitches underneath.

The doctor that had been caring for her and her mothers side of the family for the past couple years came in, the tension thickening more than it needed to be. Each person but the babies held their breath, waiting for the probability of life and death. The doctor sighed and looked at the group.

"I don't know what it is with you Carson's, but she has a very good chance of living." He concluded. The breaths held were released with some 'Thank God''s. They sigh in relief once more. A nurse walked in.

"I'm very sorry, but visiting hours are over." She informed them. The group nodded and packed their stuff up. The silvered hair woman placed a hand on Jess's pale cheek. A tear slipped down her face, choking back a few sobs. She rubbed Jess's cheek tenderly with her thumb.

"Mommy's proud of you, JJ. Mommy loves you very much and will always protect you the best she can. " The woman kissed her forehead and let her lips linger there for second. "Forever and always." The woman now revealed as her mother walked out. She held her breath, trying not to embarrass herself by crying. The man with the dark brown hair followed, carrying one baby, the other in the thirteen year old's arms.

The man with black hair stared at his daughter that lay before him. He had to observe her face for the final time today. Her dark blackish brown hair was brushed but slightly messy. Her eyes were closed in a lazy manner. Her lips were opened lightly to breath and cracked. It was horrible. He didn't believe that this happened to his child. He pushed her bangs to the right side, knowing that if she woke up and saw they were on the left, she would get irritated. He then left the room in a fast manner.

The time was 1:23 am. The only sound that was heard was the barely audible sound of nurses pushing around carts of medicine down the hall. Jess stared out the window that she was already facing. Her eyes glanced to the calendar on the wall. It was April 1st. She remembered going to bed on March 21st. She had been in a coma two weeks.

"Spooky," Jess mumbled weakly to herself. The darted her eyes back to the window and looked out again. The felt a lingering pain on her back. Curious, she moved her middle back a little. She winced at the sudden shock of pain. No matter, Jess focused on every star in the sky she was able to see. She'd almost forgot how the night sky looked. She had looked at the night sky and endless amount of times, but never looked at the night like this. Jess went into deep observation and looked at each color that the stars illuminated.

She realized they were gorgeous. Her eyes landed on one of them. It had a soft lime green glow. The star was small but surrounded by two larger stars. The star to the left has a purple glow to it. She declared that star to be name Danielle. The star to the right had a hard gray glow. She didn't know anyone who represented that star. Those two stars made the green star seem larger and stronger. She made herself the green star, as egotistic that may seem.

Jess forced her head to look at the ceiling. He mind lingered to the thought- who was her gray star? She attempted to shrug her shoulders. She rolled to her back forcefully, to lazy to complain about the pain. She scanned over the hospital room. Plain white and basic. A few wilting flowers sat on the table. She guessed her mum gave her those flowers. Jess slowly closed her eyes again.

Clack.

Her soft, dull chocolate brown eyes opened and looked towards the window in slight annoyance. Another sound of pebbles hitting the window filled the room. She was getting confused on why pebbles were hitting her window at this hour and at this height since she was on the third story. Jess groaned in frustration. She was getting annoyed to the point she pressed the call light.

The young female waited for about thirty seconds before a nurse came in. She was a nice looking woman. She had light brown hair about jawline length. The nurse wore soft looking gray scrubs and a light coat of mascara on her eyelashes.

"Hello, Miss Carson! Glad to see you're awake!" she greeted with enthusiasm. Jess stared at her with a blank look. She didn't know how to process this. "It's been such a busy night. Don' tell the other patients but I hate it when they get crotchety. It's not to lovely."

Jess giggled lightly."Yes ma'am!" She responded, feeling a bit happy. The nurse laughed a little bit.

"Thanks, girly. I'm nurse May. Hi, glad to meet you finally. I've been and will be caring for you until you can leave." May introduced herself. Jess stared at her a little more. She's so kind, she thought. It made her feel safe and happy.

"So May, how did I end up here anyway?" Jess asked. The dark brunette didn't exactly remember why she was here or why her back hurt like hell. All she knew is that it must have been bad enough to put her into a coma.

May looked a bit sympathetic for Jess.

"Well Sweetie, someone broke into your house and swung a hatchet into your back. Luckily the ambulance got there in time or you would've been dead." The nurse explained.

Jess suddenly remembered everything that happened. That explains a lot... Her lips formed a small 'o'.

"Well, damn." She muttered. She spent all spring break in a hospital. Lovely.

"Those hit must have been pretty hard to put you in a coma." May commented, handing Jess a glass of water. Jess gratefully took it and chugged it down. Of course she had an IV tube in her arm, but this was the real deal. The real delicious deal. She set the glass down and took a deep breath. May laughed a little at the way she acted just for water. A peaceful silence filled the room, well besides May filling the glass with water again. She handed the girl some pills and water.

"Take these, Miss Carson. It should help the pain, especially since you're lying on your back now." Jess took the water and the pills and drank and swallowed. She then felt sick. It wasn't from the pills or she had a cold. But it was the feeling you get when something bad will happen. Maybe she was feeling paranoid, but she felt something was off.

"Uhm, Nurse May?" Jess spoke up. May jumped a bit but smiled a little.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I'm just thinking crazy but be careful, okay? I'm getting that feeling that something bad will happen and I don't want you to get hurt." Jess muttered, worry filling her eyes. May smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll try to be careful." May didn't want to tell Jess that she's probably freaking out about nothing, but she felt Jess needed all the reassurance that she can get. The lights then shut off all over the whole hospital, causing a small scream to escape Jess's mouth. "Don't worry, Jess. Just a power outage." May comforted. Jess now felt alone in the room.

Where did May go? She thought. The lights flickered for about ten seconds. Jess looked around and saw no one was in there. She felt alone for about a minute when a new presence was around her. It didn't feel too friendly. She steadied her breathing and tried to seem brave. She wasn't exactly scared more like alarmed.

She looked around in a panicky manner. Jess took a look to her left and a small flame was lit, illuminating some light. She felt confused for a moment . There was no one behind it.

A face showed up for a short second with a deep 'boo'. Jess gasped loudly out of pain and fearful shock as the flame went out and was tackled off the bed. Jess and the person struggled on the floor, her back wasn't hurting. Or maybe it did, she just didn't pay attention. The young girl flipped them over and sat on, from what she felt, his center of gravity and putting all her weight on it. He struggled to get up.

Jess grabbed her phone and shun the screen light down on the persons face. She recognized the half face mask and orange goggles. The stench of old blood lingered along with his appearance. The forced the feeling to gag at the stench. It was vomit worthy to anyone not used to it. She didn't feel surprised at the sight of him. (That's actually a lie, she actually was expecting him to leave her alone, but let's let Jess live how she wants to.) She was expecting him to show up sometime. (Another lie.) She stared at him, confused on why he wasn't fighting back. Both just ended up observing each others face.

Jess's expression filled with more and more disgust the more she looked at what she can see of his disturbing, while his eyes showed satisfaction then realization then more satisfaction. She lost focus on who was before her and was flipped on her back. She screamed a bit in pain. She then was flipped over the person's shoulder. She didn't realize that was being carried away from her hospital room. Her body bounced with every heavy step he took down the dark hallway. She was more focused on the pain that was waving through her body. She raised her head and froze in fear. It was an empty hospital hallway that was pitch black. Her fear plus the pain made her go limp officially, trying her hardest to stay awake.


End file.
